


Drift Compatible

by rinthegreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, F/M, i mean i had to, wow i wrote a straight fic what a time to be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: It had been a long time since anyone could hold their own against Allura.





	Drift Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the shallura zine vol.2 and it didn't make the cut. Hope you guys like it anyway! (un-betaed)

“Alright, who’s next?”  Allura asked, smirking around at the new recruits.  She always started the orientation this way; testing the newbies out to see if any of them were drift compatible with her.  It hadn’t worked so far, but it at least made for good entertainment.

They looked intimidated and with good reason.  The last one hadn’t even lasted ten seconds before his back hit the floor.  None of them could keep up.

Not that she’d expected any different.

But then one stepped forward.  His bangs had already gone white and he had a scar over his nose.  This guy had clearly been through something.  Hope, something Allura hadn’t felt since her father had passed away, coursed through her as he picked up a staff, weighing it between his hands.  The right one has a distinct metallic appearance – a prosthetic.  And yet here he was, a recruit for the Jaeger program.

She couldn’t wait to test him.

He dodged the first swing, already putting up more of a fight than the last group.  And the one before that.

It took about thirty seconds for her to land her first blow – longer than some had survived against her at all.  To her surprise, there was a tap on her shoulder just after.

“One-one,” Coran shouted.  Allura looked around briefly; they’d drawn a crowd.  She balanced her stick again.  One hit wasn’t enough to determine this guy was drift compatible.

That didn’t stop the smile blooming on her face.

Allura smacked the new guy’s stick down, twisting her staff up to hit his shoulder.  She could see it in his eyes; the surprise, even though she’d done this three times already.  “Two-one,” Coran called from the corner.  “Remember, this is a conversation not a battle.”

“You’re the only one who’s been able to keep up so far,” she grinned at him.  This was the first time in years she’d even broken a sweat in the ring; Allura had started to think she wasn’t going to find a copilot.

Her opponent stood up, rolling his shoulders back.  He held his right arm differently than his left, like when he’d first gotten the prosthetic it hadn’t fit right.  It changed his stance; he attacked her like he expected her to be larger than she was.  A weakness she planned to exploit.

“Watch your footing,” she advised him diving in again for an attack.

The only warning she got was a smirk.  His posture changed, the unsureness from before gone.  She felt his staff under her ankle as she stepped, too slow to stop herself.  He moved it up to the back of her knee and before she knew it she was lying flat on her back looking up at the ceiling, breath knocked from her chest.

“Two-two and that’s it.  Next pair!”  Coran shouted, dismissing them from the mat.

The prosthetic hand was held in front of her.  She’d never been laid out on her back, so she took it.  “Allura Altea,” she introduced, standing up.

“Takashi Shirogane, but my friends usually call me Shiro,” he returned with a smile.  Compatibility on the matt wasn’t a guarantee that they could be drift partners, but for the first time in a long time Allura was looking forward instead of back.

 


End file.
